Blizzard One Piece fanfiction, Zoro and Sanji friendship
by Kitsune Raiju
Summary: Zoro are sent out by Nami to find treasure that's on the top of a mountain, but when Zoro becomes sick, it's up to Sanji to protect him from the blizzard and the pirate hunters that are after them.
1. Chapter 1

_I hate everything about you,_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

I hate everything about you by Three Days Grace

* * *

"Oi, Zoro! It's time to get up! We've reached an island!" Chopper shook Zoro awake. He groaned and sat up in his bed.

"We're there already?" He wiped the sweat off his brow and slid off the bed. Chopper nodded.

"You've been sleeping all day!" He replied. Zoro smiled weakly.

"I wish I could sleep some more, I don't feel very good today, maybe it's something I ate?" He recalled the meal he had cooked himself earlier and sighed.

Chopper gasped and pushed Zoro back onto the bed and fished out a thermometer from the medical bag he always carried with him.

"Are you sick? Are you in pain? What's wrong?" Zoro sighed irritably and pushed the small reindeer off of him.

"Chopper, I'm fine! No need for your concern, I'm just a little sleepy, that's all."

Chopper pouted. He was worried about his nakama and wanted to nurse him back to health. Zoro saw this and sighed.

"Look, seriously, I'll be fine!" Zoro smiled reassuringly and they both walked up to the deck of the sunny-go. Small flakes of snow were drifting down from the sky and landed on the Sunny, causing a thin layer of snow to appear on the deck.

"Oi, Marimo! You have to come with me to climb the big mountain over there! It's Nami-swan's orders!"

The blonde haired cook threw Zoro a dark green fur lined coat and jumped off the ship. _Great! I'm stuck with him! _Zoro pulled the coat over his shoulders and zipped it up and followed after Sanji.

"Good luck out there, you two! Make sure you find the treasure at the top of the mountain!" Nami shouted from the ship, waving to them. _What treasure?_ Zoro was confused.

"Oi, Ero-cook! What's going on?" Zoro ran after the cook, trying to catch up. Sanji glared back at him.

"There's supposedly treasure at the top of the mountain and Nami-Swan wants us to go and find it." He replied.

"Yeah, but why take me with you," He asked, confused "Why not take Luffy instead?"

"Nami-Swan didn't want Luffy going up, as he'd probably cause an avalanche and lose the treasure and the rest of the crew have something else to get on with, so you had to come with me." Zoro cussed a bit, pissed that he had to go with the blonde but decided it didn't matter. He'd be able to deal with him for a few days, until they found the treasure. After that, he could just refuse to help the love-cook for a while.

"Oi, Marimo! Keep up! I don't want you walking behind, you'll get lost!" The cook snapped, waiting for the green-haired man to catch up. Zoro trudged through the snow slowly. _Why do I feel like this? My body feels so heavy...it's getting harder to walk...I'm... I'm.. coming down with a fever!_ Zoro stumbled on his feet and dropped heavily to his knees. Sanji ran over to him. "O-oi! Marimo! Are you okay? You don't look so good!"

"I-I'm fine! I-I-I just... slipped! That's all!" He lied to the cook, who looked generally concerned. Zoro's vision began to fade. _Shit! The fever's getting worse! I'm about to pass out! _He slumped into the soft snow and began to pant.

"O-oi! Z-Zoro!" Sanji flipped him over and put his ear to his chest. _His heart seems to beating quite __fast! _

Sanji put his hand on Zoro's forehead, in order to feel his temperature. _Shit! He's burning up! _Zoro's face was crimson and beads of sweat were rolling down his face. "Come on Marimo! Wake up!" To Sanji's surprised, Zoro's eyes fluttered open. Groaning, he sat up and vomited. "Oi, Marimo! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Zoro shook his head.

"I-I-I must of ate something bad." He murmured. Sanji bit down hard on his cigarette.

"I wouldn't feed you anything bad! It must've been that shitty meal you made yourself earlier! What did you even put in it?" Zoro thought hard.

"I put in chicken, some sushi, rice, ketchup and booze. Oh, and some random mushrooms that Luffy found on the last island we went to..." Sanji sighed.

"What sort of meal is that? Of course you're gonna be sick after that!" He said, grabbing the green-haired man by his coat and shaking him.

"I should let you do the cooking... from now on..." Zoro whispered weakly. He decided that now would be a good time to lose consciousness and he slumped to the floor. "He must be really sick if he's passed out. You have to be so damn difficult marimo! Getting sick when Chopper isn't here!"

* * *

**Back at the sunny:**

"I hope Zoro and Sanji are okay. Zoro didn't seem very good when I woke him up earlier." Chopper was pacing about in the kitchen of the Sunny.

"They'll be fine! It's Zoro and Sanji we're talking about!" Nami smiled reassuringly. Chopper smiled back and nodded.

"Yep! They'll be fine." He walked over to the infirmary and took out a few medical books. "I'm gonna study for a bit now, so please don't interrupt. Oh, Luffy? Where are those mushrooms you found? I would like to study them and the effects of the poison!" He called.

"Oh, those mushrooms? Zoro ate them for lunch. I tried one and it was really yummy, so I let Zoro eat some." He replied, grinning. Chopper's eyes widened.

"Th-those mushrooms... are poisonous! OI, LUFFY! GET OVER HERE! I NEED TO CHECK IF YOU'VE BEEN POISONED!" He screamed. The whole crew rushed into the infirmary and watched worriedly as Chopper gave Luffy a check up. Chopper sighed with relief and turned to the rest of the crew.

"Well?" Asked Usopp "Is he okay?" Chopper nodded.

"It's a type of poison he's immune to, but Zoro's probably in a terrible state by now! We have to find him and take him back to the Sunny, otherwise he's gonna die!"

Nami gasped. "N-no way! I thought he didn't look right this morning. We have to go looking for them, but I'm afraid... a huge blizzard is on it's way... there's no way we can go out looking for them in that!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I know this chapter was published quickly, but I made this story a while ago for myself but I decided to publish it here. I got really excited to publish this chapter and I couldn't wait any longer! Enjoy! **

* * *

Sanji carried the unconscious Zoro across the icy terrain in a loose piggyback. "Hang on Zoro. I'll find us shelter soon." He whispered. He was horribly lost and had no idea which to go and worse of all, they were trapped in a terrible blizzard. Sanji carried on trudging through the snow, trying his beat to shield Zoro from the howling blizzard.

Eventually he came across a huge sheet of ice, which he presumed to be a frozen lake. Seeing as there was no way around it, Sanji shrugged and carefully put one frostbitten foot onto the ice. It held. He put the other foot onto the ice and slipped immediately.

"Shit!" Sanji slowly got up, trying to keep his balance. After a while of trying, he manage to balance and propel himself across the sheet of ice.

At the other side of the ice was a huge tree. It's leaves were white and the bark was covered in frost. He decided now would be a good time to take a break and he sat under the tree and lay Zoro down in front of him. Zoro was getting worse than he was before, his fever had risen and he was panting. Sanji looked down at him sadly.

"It looks like you're getting worse Marimo. Damn it! I wish Chopper was here!" Zoro shivered and began to whimper in his sleep. Sighing, Sanji picked up the swordsman and carried on walking.

* * *

"I have to go out and look for them! They're our precious nakama and we have to save them!" Chopper picked up his bag and began to walk out.

"Chopper! The blizzard is really bad out there!" Nami called from the infirmary.

"Tough! I have to save Zoro, no matter what! What sort of doctor would I be if I can't even save Zoro?" The small raindeer stormed out onto the deck of the Sunny.

"Are you sure, Chopper?" Usopp ran out to the deck shivering. Chopper nodded determinedly

"I'll be fine. I'm used to the cold anyway. You can stay here if you want, but I'm going to find them!" He transformed into walk point and ran off into the blizzard.

"He's gone." Usopp said glumly, as he walked back into the infirmary. Franky wiped at the tears that were running down his face.

"He's such a super doctor! I'm so glad we have members like him on board!" He sniffed.

"Let me go, Nami! I wanna help!" Luffy struggled to get out of Nami's grip. She was holding him back, preventing him from helping Chopper.

"You're not going! You'll freeze! It's -37 degrees Celsius out there!" She said, hitting the rubber-man on the head.

"Awww, that's not fair though! Chopper gets to go!" Luffy protested. Nami sighed irritably.

"That's because he's a reindeer! He's used to the cold!"

* * *

Chopper ran through the thick snow with ease. He eventually stopped running and began walking, sniffing the air to see if he could sniff out Sanji or Zoro's scent. He stopped walking completely. _That's strange. I can smell an unfamiliar scent. It smells like a lot of people, blood and... cigarettes? That smells like Sanji's cigarettes! _He sniffed the air some more. _I can smell Zoro's scent as well! I have to get going! They could be in danger! _

Chopper ran as fast as he could and eventually slid over the giant sheet of ice. _I'm getting closer! The smell of their scents is stronger now!_

* * *

"Who're you?" Sanji glared at a group of five men, each wielding a sword. The men grinned.

"We're pirate hunters," One of them said. "And we've come to take your green-haired friend's bounty!"

"He'll be an easy target. He's unconscious, so all we have to do is beat you up and take pirate-hunter Zoro to the marine base." Another added. Sanji sighed and lay Zoro down on the snow and faced the bounty-hunters.

"So you followed me all the way here so you could capture marimo when he was sick? You guys are seriously weak." Sanji jumped onto his hands and spun around, taking out two of the bounty hunters. He noticed another one running towards Zoro. _Crap! _Sanji flipped up into the air and slammed his foot down on the man's head, knocking him out cold. He stood up and faced the last two. One looked a little stronger than the other, but he paid it no mind as he kicked them both using his Diable Jambe technique. He managed to knock the weaker one out, but the stronger one grabbed his leg and threw him down. _Shit! I can't kick properly in the snow! This one's different from those small-fry! How am I gonna beat him? _The man picked up Zoro and carried him over his shoulder. Sanji boiled up with rage.

"Who said you could handle MY Zoro like that?!" He shouted, then he immediately clasped his hands over his mouth. _Damn it! I can't believe I just said that! _The man raised an eyebrow.

"Your Zoro? Hah! He won't be YOUR Zoro when I take him to the navy!" Sanji bit down hard on his cigarette and jumped up and slammed his Diable Jambe onto the man's head. He dropped Zoro and stepped back a bit, but shook the dizziness off in a matter of seconds.

"Now you've done it, Black-leg Sanji! It looks like I'll be taking home your bounty as well." He growled.

He slashed his blade and sent the attack flying towards Sanji, who was about to dodge it but the snow made it hard to hard to dodge it. The attack hit Sanji in the chest, leaving a deep wound. Sanji grunted but forced himself to keep going for Zoro's sake. Blood dripped down from his wound, dying the pure white snow a deep crimson color.

"There's no why I'm gonna get defeated by the likes of you!" Sanji kicked the man in the throat, knocking him to the floor. Sanji used his Diable Jambe to finish the man off and he went over to Zoro.

"Shit! Zoro! This is bad! This is really, really bad!" Zoro's fever was even worse than before and his breathing was uneven now.

"Nnnrgh.." Zoro groaned in his sleep. _Crap! What the hell am I gonna do? Zoro is seriously going to die if I don't get him to Chopper soon! _Sanji's vision began to fade. _Wh-what? What's going on?_ He looked at his injury and noticed that he was loosing a lot of blood. _Crap! I should have done something about that earlier! I've lost way to much blood! _Ignoring the pain from his wound, he picked Zoro up and carried on walking, in hopes of finding shelter.

* * *

"Oi, Sanji, Zoro! Where are you?" Chopper called. He ran up to some men lying unconscious in the snow. "Oi, what happened to you?" Chopper asked, shaking one of them awake.

"B-black-leg Sanji... W-we tried to capture... Roronoa Zoro... but B-black-leg Sanji beat the... shit out of us..." He replied weakly. Chopper put him down. He had no time to help them out. He had to find Zoro and Sanji before it was too late!


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want you to know that I won't be able to work on this as much now since I will be in school and I'll be busy studying. I'll work on it whenever I can but I won't be updating as quickly. Enjoy the next chapter! **

* * *

"Sh-shit!" Sanji was on the verge of passing out, but forced himself to keep going. "I-if I don't find shelter, m-marimo's gonna..." Sanji didn't even want to think about what might happen. The cook couldn't take it any more. "S-sorry marimo... I-I-I can't... go on..." He whispered weakly as his vision faded. He dropped the green-haired swordsman as he collapsed in the snow.

* * *

"Oi, Usopp, what's wrong?" Nami walked over to him.

"I'm worried about Zoro and Sanji. I just have a really strange feeling about this and I can't shake it off." He explained. Nami sighed sadly.

"I know what you mean, but Chopper will definitely save them!" She said, trying to reassure him.

"After all, he's a super doctor!" Franky cut in. Brook took a sip of his tea.

"Actually I'm a little worried too, but I trust Chopper-san. I know he will get there in time!" The skeleton poured himself some more tea.

"I have faith in all of them! I know that they will all be fine!" Luffy stood up from the couch and looked at his crew.

"If Luffy has faith in them, I do too. They are Nakama, after all!" Usopp smiled, but he couldn't help feeling a little uneasy.

* * *

"B-boss, here they are! Roronoa Zoro and Black leg Sanji!" A man similar to the ones Sanji fought earlier plucked up the unconscious form of Sanji.

"I can't believe those five got beaten by these shit-heads! Those two are both on the verge of death! Especially greenie, He's in a terrible condition!" A man with a huge sword on his back picked up Zoro and studied his face.

"Sir, I thought Pirate-hunter Zoro was supposed to be really strong! From what I've heard, he's like a demon in human form!" Another man said, peering over at Zoro.

"Hah! Demon in human form? You must be joking! Look at the state of him," The man with the sword laughed. "Well, it doesn't matter. We can collect his bounty now." He said, dumping Zoro on the floor. "Let me see the blondie!"

"C-collect my bounty?" Zoro slowly stood up. "Th-there's no way... someone like you'd... be able to do that!" He said weakly.

"So, you're conscious," The Man turned his attention towards Zoro. "What are you planning to do? Kill us? There's no way you could win with a fever like yours! I'm surprised you even regained consciousness." Zoro smirked.

"Fever? There's no way something like that could affect me!" The swordsman drew his swords, ready to fight. The man grinned.

"Minions!" The minions ran over to Zoro, waving their swords about wildly. Zoro beat all of them with ease with just one attack.

"Hmph, small-fry." He muttered.

"I see you beat my minions," The man drew his giant sword "But I bet you can't beat me!" He started to charge towards Zoro. _Shit! This isn't good! My fever's getting worse and I'm about to pass out again!_ Zoro winced as he dropped to his knees. His vision began to fade and all he could do was anticipate the cut that he was surely going to receive.

"S-s-sorry... Sanji..." He whispered as the man dealt a deep cut to his torso. Blood sprayed out the wound, dying the snow a crimson color. The man smirked.

"It looks like I'll be collecting your bounty after all!" He walked over to Sanji and picked him up.

"N-no... don't... let him... go!" Zoro whispered. The man glanced back at him.

"Your _still_ alive?" The man hissed, slightly annoyed that his last attack didn't kill the marimo. He grabbed Zoro by the neck. "I bet you're barely conscious! Hah! What an idiot. There's no way you can beat me in that condition! Face it, you and your buddy are both gonna die today and there's nothing you can do about it!" He screamed in the marimo's face.

"S-Sanji..." The marimo whispered. The world around him began to fade black. "I-I'm sorry... I wish... I was strong enough... to save you..." He shut his eyes slowly and he plunged into darkness.

* * *

Sanji slowly opened his eyes. _Wh-what's going on? _He looked around and his eyes widened. "M-marimo!" The blonde-haired cook struggled to stand up. "Shit! Marimo!" He ran over to the man who was holding Zoro. "You! Give him back, you bastard!" Sanji kicked the man's stomach. He dropped Zoro in surprise. He didn't think that the cook would awaken so soon. He grinned and kicked Zoro behind him.

"You'll have to beat me first!" He drew his sword and charged towards Sanji. Sanji jumped up and sky walked over the man and grabbed Zoro. _I'm in no condition to fight! I have to get out of here! _Sanji ran past the man, dodging each of his attacks and skidded down a small slope.

"Hey, where are you going? Get back here and fight me you wuss!" The man ran after them, but he was not nearly as fast as Sanji and soon lost sight of them.

* * *

"Damn, that was close!" The cook lay Zoro down and sat down, leaning against a small tree. He filled up with tears when he saw the state the swordsman was in. "Zoro! I'm so sorry! That wound is...really bad." He took off his coat and put it on the ground next to Zoro.

"I have to do something about that temperature. It's getting really serious now!" He murmured. The cook dug around in his trouser pocket and produced a plastic bag that contained his lighter and a box of cigarettes. He had placed them in there to prevent them from getting wet. He emptied the contents and filled the bag with snow and tied it up.

"This is the best I can do at the moment, marimo." He whispered, placing the bag on the swordsman's forehead.

"So that's where you were hiding, black leg Sanji!" Sanji turned round quickly to see the mann from earlier had found him. He bit down on his cigarette when he saw who it was. _Crap! This isn't good!_

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" He snapped. The man chuckled.

"My name is Jio. I'm a famous pirate hunter from around these parts." His smile made Sanji feel uneasy.

"So you're a pirate hunter. You've come to take my bounty, I presume?" Jio nodded.

"Yours and Roronoa Zoro's," He smiled and drew his sword "Think you can beat me?"

**Okay guys. I might not be working on the story for a while. At the moment I lack the inspiration to finish the story AT THE MOMENT! I promise I will update at some point, maybe in a few weeks or so, but for now I wont be working on the story. I might write more soon if you review (Hint hint) it REALLY helps me get motivated to write more! I might work on another story meanwhile so be sure to check that out when it's published. (Half the reason I can't finish this at the moment is because I'm so excited to work on another story.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**I finally have inspiration! I'm so happy I was finally able to update! I just want to say that I'm changing this to a Zoro and Sanji friendship because I am crap at writing romance so sorry if I disappointed any of you,but hey, it's my story! I can do what ever I want to it! Mwahahahaha! So anyway, enjoy the chapter. **_

Sanji jumped onto his hands started to spin towards Jio. He dealt a kick to the pirate hunter's chin, but it didn't do very much damage to the man. Jio grabbed Sanji's leg and hurled him into the tree which Zoro was underneath. The force of the collision caused snow to fall from the branches and cover both Zoro and Sanji. Sanji sat underneath the tree for a few seconds, dazed. Those seconds were all Jio needed.

Jio jumped high into the air and raised his huge sword above his head and came hurtling down towards Sanji. Jio grinned as the sword came closer and closer to Sanji's head. The blonde looked up at the man, only to find it was too late. He squeezed his eyes shut and anticipated the fatal blow.

There was a sound of the sword clashing against something.

"Sanji! Are you okay?" Sanji opened an eye and saw the blow was blocked by two large antlers. His face lit up. Chopper was standing before him, in horn point.

"Chopper! Thank god!" The cook stood up slowly and got ready to help Chopper in the fight. "Chopper, Zoro's in a horrible condition! You have to help him or he's not gonna make it!" The blonde cook jumped up and attempted to kick Jio in the forehead, but the pirate hunter dodged the attack with ease.

"I know Sanji. That's why I'm here. I'll tell you the details later, right now we've gotta beat this guy up!" Chopper explained glumly. He transformed into kung-fu point and jumped above the

pirate-hunter and dealt a hard blow the man's head. Sanji hit the man with a strong kick, finishing him off. Jio's eyes rolled back and he slumped to the floor. Chopper grinned.

"We did it!" He beamed with pride but his smile soon disappeared. "Crap! Zoro! He's gonna be in an awful condition now! It may be too late!" The chibi doctor ran over to the unconscious Zoro and checked the swordsman's pulse. His eyes widened and tears began to form. He looked up at Sanji. "He'll live if we can get him back on the sunny in time!"

**I'm sorry the chapter wasn't very long (I've been really busy studying lately and haven't had much time to update) I promise I'll make the next chapter longer and better! :D **


End file.
